Girly Guys
by Maxwell Demon
Summary: Voldemort gets bored terrorizing the wizarding community and instead casts a spell upon Hogwarts with a rather humorous effect


Sirius Black woke up next to one Remus Lupin. He had been doing something similar since he had been cleared of all charges not even a year ago. Currently he was in Hogwarts and using one of the rooms that had used to lodge Professors back when the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had offered more than five thousand subjects. It was a pretty little room with a single window that let in just the right amount of sunlight.  
  
"Have a good sleep love?" Sirius asked his lover who had been sitting in bed reading.  
  
"More or less," came Mr. Lupin's reply.  
  
It hadn't always been Mr. Lupin, no, for a good year-or-so, it was Professor Lupin and amongst his friends, it was Remus. With Sirius though, it was quite often Love or Moony-a name given to him by his very best friends in Hogwarts.  
  
"More or less? What was the matter?" concern penetrated Sirius's voice.  
  
"Nothing really, I've had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach since last night though. It feels odd, but there's nothing wrong really."  
  
The two remained in bed until there was no choice-there was work to be done and a day to be lived. Remus was the first one out; it had been that way since their first year of Hogwarts. Remus was a morning shower person and Sirius Black usually took his in the evening.  
  
"Rise and shine," Harry Potter, a rather unusual seventh year threw open the bed curtains to his best mate's bed.  
  
Harry was indeed strange in more ways than one; it wasn't just the scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead or the fact that his eyes were a rather alarming shade of green either. His friend, Ron Weasley had gotten very used to that, it was that Harry was one of the only people Ron knew who could be cheery and coordinated by nine o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Bugger off," came the muffle reply seeing as how Ron had rolled over and partially suffocated himself with his own pillow.  
  
"Sorry, can't. Classes start in half an hour-best get dressed in a hurry if you want any breakfast. I reckon Hermione is fed up enough with you to not save you some toast mate."  
  
"I don't think I'll be going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm feeling strange, like there's something wriggling about in my stomach."  
  
"Oh, alright. See you at lunch then."  
  
Ron and Remus weren't the only people to be suffering such anomalous symptoms. In fact, by noon, most of the students had taken to their bed and the members for the Order of the Phoenix were mulling about in the staff room not really doing anything while the Professors struggled to instruct the students who had chosen to forgo a rest.  
  
The odd person had been in to see Madame Pomfrey but to no avail, no matter what remedy she tried, none worked and so she merely instructed those unfortunates to sleep. That night, many people in Hogwarts, even the Headmaster sought to figure out these mysterious feelings. None of them were unpleasant per se, but they were disturbing in a rather perplexing way.  
  
Sirius Black woke up next to one Remus Lupin. He had been doing something similar since he had been cleared of all charges not even a year ago. Currently he was in Hogwarts and using one of the rooms that had used to lodge Professors back when the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had offered more than five thousand subjects. It was a pretty little room with a single window that let in just the right amount of sunlight.  
  
"Have a good sleep love?" Sirius asked his lover who had been sitting in bed reading. His voice was rather high-pitched.  
  
"Much odder than last night actually. That weird feeling's gone but, I don't know, there's something else in place."  
  
Sirius looked up to study his lover's face and almost screamed. Remus was still Remus, he had not sprouted an extra head, it was much worse. For Sirius wasn't staring into a man's face, he was looking into a woman's. But it was Remus; his eyes were the same as were his lips and nose but the stubble that usually pursued night was missing. Not only that but his neck was longer his shoulders less broad and Remus had boobs.  
  
"Holy shit!" Sirius swore, jumping up from the bed.  
  
"What?" Remus's voice was, well, girly.  
  
"You-you're a-you're a woman!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sirius dragged his partner to the cute little mirror in their cute little room. There he not only saw horror and realization in Remus's face but was more than terrified to note that he too had grown a lovely set of breasts and his hair that had always been longish was now near his hips-they too had expanded by at least an inch.  
  
"What the hell!" Remus uttered in near silence.  
  
The two men-er, women stood in front of that mirror for what would have been eternity had Sirius's godson not come knocking at the door. Of course, Harry was no longer a Harry but a Harriett.  
  
"Er, Sirius." Harry's voice drifted off as he caught sight of two women in front of the mirror.  
  
Padfoot turned around, horror etched in his face before breaking into laughter. Harry and Ron, who had accompanied him, both made ridiculous girls. 


End file.
